IM A WHO?
by dreamdancer504
Summary: Hermione gets the surprise of a lifetime on her 16th birthday, Hermione lost twin fic. rated t cause it is... Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and little Ron and this is what you get. Now it has the dramione in it
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I am NOT Hermione Granger, i am NOT J.K. Rowling, i am not getting money from this. with out further a due I present

Chapter 1

Hermione's PoV-

Summer has been amazing until today. Today spilled a secret in my family so large that it would change my life forever. I woke up today at 6 o clock, filled with happiness because it is my 16th birthday why shouldn't I be. I changed for a run like I always do in the mornings but on the fridge was a note.

Dear Hermione, pumpkin

Please hold off on your run today we have visitors coming at 8:30 today and it is very important that you are here. Please know that they are taking you somewhere very important. Also they wish for you to have all your belongings packed, for you may never be returning. We love you and will meet you at 7, do dear be on your best behavior and wear something nice.

Love

Mom & Dad

This in itself was strange, I looked around trying to make sure it wasn't a hoax, but from what I saw it was authentic and completely and utterly truthful. So I went upstairs and packed.

….{}….1 hour later….{}….

I had most of my clothes and books packed but most of my personal touches in my room hadn't been packed, as I was waiting for my parents for parts of these. Then I heard the door open and I knew my parents were home. I ran down the stairs to the living room where they would most likely be. And there they were looking depressed and sad. I braved my Gryffindor courage and spoke.

'Is what the note said true, am I really going away for who knows how long.? Are these people trustworthy? Should I go with them? Why are you guys sad? When would I be coming back? Who am I going with? Can you dad help me with some things in my room?' all came rushing out I was surprised that they completely understand me at all.

My mom spoke first ' To answer your questions…'she said wearily 'Yes the note is true, they are trustworthy, you wont be coming back at all, and they will explain when they get here. '

Then my father spoke 'I can help you get things completely packed and you may want to sit down for we have some information for you to absorb if you will before the get here.' His voice was soft and soothing, something not out of the blue for him. 'Hermione you are adopted and your real parents mailed us yesterday to ask to see you and have you back. I can show you the note they wished us to give to you.' With that he gave me the envelope and walked upstairs, leaving my mother and I alone for a while.

Mom prompted me to read it so I flipped it over and saw my name written wonderfully in the most gorgeous shade of purple.

Our Dearest Hermione,

Your true father and I were wondering if you would come live with us from now on. Your true name is Hermione Antoinette Isabelle Zabini, and our names are Aline Mireille Zabini and Jacques Montrell Zabini. I believe you know our son Blaise Zabini; we in fact are dedicated to the light side, which may be a shocker for you but we know you are too. We know how well you have done from your twin Blaise. We wish to spend the rest of the summer with you and have you join us at the mansion. As for the reason you were adopted out; in the time period that you were born you know who was out in his first reign of terror, we hid you well so that he could not find you because he believed you would be a great addition, he had cast a spell that would show your magic ability and yours was great, we hid you so that you would be safe and not have to come to harm. When you were born I held you for a day then your godfather Mr. Malfoy took you so that he could take you to the adoption agency, before he arrived he placed a glamour spell on you so that you couldn't be found. They had already had a family picked out for you so we knew whom you would be. Mr. Malfoy junior has wished that he could give you an apology in person so please be expecting that. I guess I should now say that on your 16th birthday at 8:30am we will meet you at the Granger Home.

With all of the love possible your mother,

Aline Zabini

When I was finished reading the letter I read it again twice. I had tears in my eyes and I looked up at my mother. 'Is this true?' I asked with pleading in my voice.

She answered with a simple "yes" the dam I had for my tears finally broke and I sat there sobbing for 10 minutes. When the tears had dried away I looked at my mom, and asked. 'why now, why did you keep this from me, I have the right to know stuff.' And with that I ran from the room straight to my room and saw that Hedwig had gotten to her. I quickly wrote two letters one to the Weasley's and one to Harry.

To Harry,

I have just come upon a bit of news. I regret to inform you that I am not a Granger as I was brought up but a Zabini, this isn't the worst news, Mr. Malfoy is my godfather and Blaise is my twin. Ferret face has asked to apologize to me and they want me to live with them. The only same thing is that my name is still Hermione, but I have a glamour charm on me to so I have no clue what I truly look like. Send me news with Hedwig and I am sending the same information to the Weasley's. Please write back and don't hate me. I will ask for you to visit when I get settled.

With love

Hermione

I wrote a copy to the Weasley's and sent Hedwig off. Not knowing what to expect in the next hour. So I read waiting for the dreadful 8:30 to come.

* * *

><p>AN: i am thinking i'm going to continue with this story. PLEASE PRESS THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN IM BEGGING YOU! hehe ... sorry a little bit of ooccness there :) leave some constructive criticism or praise or something :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: i am sadly not the wonderful Mrs. Rowling and i do not own Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 2

Hermione's pov

At exactly 8:30 I heard the doorbell. This is it, I thought, summoning some Gryffindor courage, walking down the stairs. The sight that awaited me was somewhat awkward. My twin was standing in the corner of the room observing the scene and both my adopted mom and dad had tears in there eyes, talking to my real parents. I looked them over. My mom Aline, was gorgeous, about 5' 11" and skinny, she had tan skin with the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes, soft features, and long black hair that laden with natural curls. My father Jacques, with his ear length curly black hair and ocean blue eyes, stood over 6ft tall. Blaise had all the same features as my father with my mother's eyes, standing well over my mother. He was the first to notice me, speaking softly 'Soeur' and with that all eyes fell on me. Oh dear merlin, this is awkward.

'Darling Hermione' my real mother started with 'its wonderful to finally see you. We've missed you so much' I could see in her eyes tears of happiness, and it made me happy to. 'I'm Aline your mum, this is Jacques your dad, and I believe you know Blaise. From school.'

'I'm pleased to meet you, hi Blaise.'

'Hello, sister' came his short reply, as a smile came upon his face. Until this point my adopted mum and dad had kept quiet, then they looked over and came to give me a hug. Jean said 'Hermione please understand we love you and we want you to owl us whenever, but it is time that you live with you true family… I guess this is good bye.' And with that they gave me a large squeeze and left the room leaving me to stand there awkwardly. I looked over to my family and said ' Are we staying here for a reason, cause I was under the impression that we were leaving, to go somewhere.'

They looked at me and my dad spoke first 'Hermione, dearest daughter come over here, we have taken the liberty of taking the bags to the manor and your mum can apparate you there now if you wish.' So I walked over to her and grabbed her arm and she appparated us in front of a large brick building that had at least 6 floors and sat on a very large plain of grass, with trees sounding the border with a large flowerbed on either side of the stone walkway going up to the large front doors.

'Dear, when we get inside I can show you to your room and we can take off your glamour spells, which can tickle, or pinch. The house elves have been waiting for you to return and they have been updating your room since you were adopted.' She started

'Wait, we have HOUSE ELVES!' I yelped

'Yes, but we are as kind as we can be to them, those that wish to be paid are and they aren't treated horribly at all, we learned during your 4th year that you started the S.P.E.W. thing and we have taken parts to heart and we try our best to have them be as happy as they can be.'

'I guess that's ok, how many do we have, and what will I look like, will I get taller? Do you have a library? How many rooms are there? Where's my room? Do you guys have pets? What will my friend's say? Do you have a pool? What will happen when I go back to Hogwarts?' it all came out very fast.

Before she could continue Aline stopped her by saying 'There's lots of rooms, yes we have a 3 story library. You should grow several inches, your room is in the left wing, we have the house elves, several horses each, several cats, dogs and we have an owlery, we have a pool, with a diving board, several padlocks for our horses, stables, a gym, a music room and several other things that you will have to find out what they are, and we will send messages to Professor Dumbledore. To answer your questions.' She said as if she was talking to a adult, not kid thank Merlin for that. With the end of the question spiel we were at the door and a house elf came right away to take our jackets saying 'Little Miss is back, Maurice will have to tell all! Can I lead yous to little Miss's room?' the tiny thing said looking at us with green doe eyes. And at that we heard a crack from outside seeing Dad and Blaise coming up the path, when our attention returned to Maurice, Mum said 'Can you bring Hermione up to her room, Blaise will be up behind you, I have to go grab a few things before I come up.' With that the tiny house elf took my hand chattering cheerfully as she led me up to my room. It turns out that my room was on the fourth floor with a large double glass double door with three pathways from the main room. Maurice said that mum would be meeting me in a while and left me to explore. The left path way took me to a personal den area with a large bookshelf. It was painted the softest green I have ever seen, stocked with the books I have used at Hogwarts, many random background books on wizardry, some muggle books like Romeo and Juliet, and many CD's. I moved on to the right halls room, large and pink it held several couches and chairs, a T.V. and a stereo, after I wandered around I went into the middle room. In it was the best bedroom I ever saw, it had a king size bed with all white furniture there was my journal and a few nighttime books, and full length mirror with two doors on the right and left walls. To the right was a large bathroom and to the left was a closet filled with my clothes with spaces to fill. When I left that room I heard my parents open my doors and I heard my mom say 'darling where are you?' and I replied 'the bedroom' while they walked back I came out of the closet. Dad spoke first 'Dear, come over here, we want to help you adjust and would like to take off the glamour charms. '

'Ok, what do I need to do?'

'Well darling you should sit down and close your eyes. We will say the spell and then you will be to how you would be with out the glamour. ' So I sat down and let them say the spell I heard the soft incantation 'Aufero Pulchritudo(1)' then I felt a smooth water like feeling starting at the top of my head that moved down my body, and ended at my toes, when it finished I opened my eyes and saw my mom gasping at me and my dad had a proud smile, I stood up and looked in the mirror and saw that instead of the bushy brown hair I had long curly black hair, I was at least 4 shades darker and had the same blue eyes as mom and the same features as my dad and have grown almost 6 inches making me close to 5' 11". I gasped this is not the same Hermione that I was 2 minutes ago. I turned around saw mom, dad, and Blaise looking at me smiling.

….{}…. Few hours later ….[}….

Blaise and I were walking around talking about what has happened in the past several years as two owls came flying up to us, one was Hedwig most likely Harry's reply and the second was Pigwidgeon with the Weasley's reply. 'I need to read these can we go up to my room.' I asked. Blaise nodded and we walked up to my room and Blaise went to his room to wait for me. I read Harrys first.

Dear Hermione,

I'm glad to hear from you. I don't hate you, we can still be good friends, and At least you are with your real family now, for the Malfoy's accept the apology but tell Ferret he will need to lay off of us and leave us alone, you can get that right? Blaise has always been decent to us and I don't think you will have a problem with that. Have they taken off the glamour charm? If they have what do you look like? Could we visit anytime soon? I really need to get away from the Dursley's.

See you soon

Harry

I quickly wrote a note back to him saying that he should be able to come and what I looked like and sent Hedwig off. Grabbing at the Weasley's note, it was signed by mrs. Weasley and Ginny

Hermione,

We (Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Arthur and I) don't hate you. Ronald isn't quite so happy about the news. The rational ones in the family think that it's a good idea for you to take the apology and have young Mr. Malfoy give you the apology and you might be able to make peace between the families. Please tell us what you look like and maybe could you come over soon or have some of us over (from Ginny) and do live with them because they are your real family and they deserve to be given a chance.

Ginny and Molly

I quickly wrote their reply and went out to Blaise's room. She saw him in his den working on something. 'What you doing?' I asked as I came up behind him. 'Nothing' He said as he quickly hid what he was doing. 'What was that?'

'You'll see.'

'Can't I see it?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'It's a secret that I'm planning.'

'Oh who's the secret for?'

'Our parent's.'

'What are you going to do?'

'You'll find out later today.'

'Come on why not now?'

'Because I'm not finished with it.'

'Why can't I help you plan it.'

'Because.'

'Because isn't a answer. Now tell me what it is!'

'Fine. I have to show it to you but not quite yet there is still a few details that I have to get planned out.'

'Oh, what's the plan?'

'I am not going to tell you it.'

'Fine I'm going to the stable's.'

'Ok see you later.'

'Fine.' That was the end of that so I called Maurice and she helped me find my way to the stables. Once there I saw dad and he showed me my own horse. It was a beautiful appaloosa mare named Serena. She had spots up her forelegs and hindquarters and spots from her neck to mid back. Dad said she was a great jumper and trail rider. He helped me saddle her and then got his own horse named Eliot and joined me out on the trail. He showed me one of his favorite paths that he often goes on by himself and we rode in a comfortable silence, while on the path I thought about Blaise's secret and my friends. What would life be like at Hogwarts when we go back?

Review… Please… What do you think Blaise's secret surprise is? What's your thoughts? Tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Empathetically-lithe and FlaeronRocks for reviewing on the last two chapters. Maybe i might say that i want 5 reviews before i will update next and i think you all would like to read the next chapter... any-who i'm not the wonderful Mrs. Rowling nor related to her so i aint getting money from this, i do it because i feel like gifting you with the wonderful opportunity to read my works. :)

* * *

><p>ON WITH THE STORY~<p>

Chapter 3

Blaise's pov (same point from where the owls came in during Chapter 2)

Hermione and I were having a great conversation about things that have happened in the past, school, lives before Hogwarts, random jokes and it was turning into a really good conversation. Then out of the blue, two owls came up to us. One I had recognized, a snowy owl that all the girls drool over at school I think her name is Hedwig. The other one was a small barn owl that Hermione looked thrilled to see. She asked me if she could go respond to the letters and I nodded, thinking that I needed to talk to Draco anyways, because we have to plan Hermione's welcome home/ our birthday bash. I dropped her off at her rooms and went down the hall to my rooms that are almost a carbon copy of her rooms except mine were in the green and brown spectrum. I sat there with the list of invites for the party tonight, when Draco face flooed (where you see there head in the fire) and we talked about some minuscule things we had to do during the party. Then just when we had gotten to a good part in the conversation guess who just happens to burst in the room. You guessed it Hermione. Joy. I quickly shoved the list out of sight and Draco removed his head out of the fire after promising that he would be back. She came in thinking she would scare me and came behind me and she asked 'What you doing?'

'Nothing.'

With suspicion in her voice she asked 'What was that?'

'You'll see.'

'Can't I see it?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

Getting annoyed I spoke 'It's a secret that I'm planning.'

'Oh who's the secret for?'

'Our parent's.' I tricked her.

'What are you going to do?'

'You'll find out later today.'

'Come on why not now?'

'Because I'm not finished with it.'

'Why can't I help you plan it.'

You can't know right now! I screamed in my head 'Because.'

'Because isn't a answer. Now tell me what it is!'

'Fine. I have to show it to you but not quite yet there is still a few details that I have to get planned out.' Oh how Slytherin of me.

'Oh, what's the plan?'

'I am not going to tell you it.'

'Fine I'm going to the stable's.'

'Ok see you later.'

'Fine.' She stomped out. At least that was the end of that. I quickly had Draco floo over. We went down to the ball rom in the locked quarters of the house to help the house elves decorate. Giving some last instructions to them a hour later we walked to the Malfoy Manor that is next lot over. It's a long walk but oh well fresh air is good for us.

….{}…. Hermione's Pov From where left off….{}….

After I was done riding with dad, we took Serena and Eliot to the house elves that manned the stables to be looked after. Dad walked me up to the house and left me be to wander the Manor. As I explored, up and down the large halls were pictures of our ancestor's they were all beautiful and handsome but they seemed like they could care less that there were other people in the hall's, instead they were making conversations to each other. Eventually I found where the gym and pool were, they were on in the right wing on the 3rd floor. I found that most of the right wing of the house had the activity rooms, I saw one room that looked like a dance studio, and made a mental note of that so I remembered to use it. There was also a large muggle arcade room that had almost all the games I could imagine in it, and then farther down the fourth floor I found her. One ancestor, who as a small child had to be one of the most beautiful girl's in the world. She had large doe eyes in a lovely ocean blue, her face resembled mine and she had locks of black curly hair cascading down her back, with her was a large dog that was almost up to her shoulders. When the little girl saw me she jumped up from her seat and came to the front of her portrait and started saying 'Hello, who are you why haven't I seen you before? Are you new here? What's your name?'

I responded 'Hey, I'm Hermione, and I actually am new here, I just got here today at that, but I am going to be living her from now on. Since you asked me some questions may I ask you some?' She eagerly nodded her head. 'What is your name? Since you know mine, at what point in time was your portrait painted? Why are you so eager to talk to me, because everyone else has ignored me.'

In a small voice I heard her reply 'My name is Hermione to, but, I lived in 1750's, I was painted when I was Five and I have kept my five year old quirks, I think my second portrait from when I was 20 is somewhere down this hall.' We kept talking like this, and that was how my mom found me, talking to my ancestor from 200 years ago. She interrupted our conversation and asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her so of course, I can never pass up a shopping spree.

….{}… Aline's Pov ….{}….

I found Hermione speaking with one of our ancestor's portrait's, when I got closer to her I saw who she was speaking to, I immediately remembered her, I spent most of my childhood talking to Hermione, just as Hermione was. When I got to her, she immediately turned around. 'Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me, I can show you some nice stores, at a different place than Diagon Alley and Hogsmead.' Her face brightened at those words.

'Those places never have the best of anything'

'Yes I know dear that's why I'm taking you to Hidden Grove, it has many wonderful stores and I know we can find you some wonderful dress robes, and new clothes.'

'That's really cool can we go now?'

'Of course.' We walked out of the manor till we could apparate and then I took her to the Hidden Grove shopping area. 'It's in the middle of Spain, well hidden from muggle's and has the most up to date fashions from all over the world. Lets go to the best store here it's Stardust Fashion, they have the best service, the women and men that work there can take your measurements, look at you and come back to you with the best things for you to wear.' I explained as we walked. She took in the stores admirably, and almost immediately she asked if there was a bookstore. I laughed and told her there was a flourish and bolts here to, she looked like she was tickled pink.

We went inside and we immediately had two lady's come up to us saying that they would be back with the clothes and a third lady came and brought us to a changing room. Almost 5 minutes later the 2 lady's from early came with almost 20 different dress robes, and 80 outfits. The dress robes came in wonderful dresses and wizard robes, Hermione chose at least 10 of the prettiest dresses that were a mix of blues, pinks, purples and yellows. She chose a great majority of the outfits that they brought, and then I asked for one more thing, Hermione looked at me probably thinking what I was asking for. Then they brought out the most beautiful blue dress, it was a strapless full-length dress, going from the top and the lightest blue to the bottom a rich dark blue. The corset had appliques on it and lace lining the top and the diagonal cut top. It was layered tulle and one of the most beautiful thing I ever seen. She tried it on and we both automatically fell in love with it. We quickly bought all the clothes, jewelry and shoes. Going quickly into flourish and bolts to buy several books, then we apparated home.

….{}…. Hermione's pov….{}….

After we spent a while at the stardust fashion store we quickly got me some books and apparated home. Mum took me to my room immediately and then sitting on one of my chairs I saw Ginny in the room. 'Ginny! What are you doing here? Why didn't you warn me you were coming?'

'Well your mom told me to come over and the Maurice brought me up, She told me that she hoped I could help you with your makeup and hair, so I said I would. They said that we would have so much fun tonight with everyone.'

'Oh wow, I didn't know we were having something going on tonight.'

My mom interjected in our conversation 'Yes we do, and we need to get you in that wonderful blue dress.' With a smile she got it out. Ginny's mouth dropped at the sight of it, 'It's beautiful, you will look wonderful at the…' she stopped the sentence short from a look from my mom. They sat me in a chair and made me look amazing they had my hair up in a half bun leaving the rest of my hair cascading in soft curls down my back. With little makeup on, and a soft gold mask I looked in the mirror, I let out a soft gasp. The walked me down two flights of stairs till I was on the second floor and they walked me down to a pair of extravagant golden door that were maned by a house elf. They looked at me and opened the doors and…

* * *

><p>Hermione's dress link is up on my profile… What will happen next? Who will she see? Whats happening? All that will be up probably LATE Saturday or Early Sunday. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter all you wonderful readers, I already have over 200 individual people who have read this. You my readers are amazing but please do review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS TO MY REVIEWER'S, next time lets double the number of current reviews :) that would be nice :)  
>Disclamer- i am not english women who sat at a coffee shop to write 7 amazing books. i am just a city girl in the usa.<br>Without further adoo i present:

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

...{}...Normal pov...{}...

Hermione passed through the doors and all eyes were on her, she shifted uncomfortably and then stepped forward. Before she could decide what to do she heard a voice coming from the bottom of the staircase 'I present, Hermione Antoinette Isabelle Zabini, twin of Blaise Alexander Ignatius Zabini, Daughter of Aline and Jacques Zabini.' With that sentence all eyes fell on her. Jacques went over to her to escort her down the stairs, when at the bottom she had many ladies and gentlemen come over to speak with her. They were all dressed in similar fashion, a long dress with a mask or dress robes with a mask. She found herself forced into many conversations. What she didn't realize was that there were two men who watched her every move.

She danced with everyone that asked her for a dance, many of the fellow's struck her as diligent and pert, or sophisticated and bleak, not really what she looked for. Then one man struck her in the blind eye (1) and she made her way to the ominous man, dressed in dark blue, he stuck out, with his pale skin and grey eyes (ohh who do you think it is?) he reminded her of Malfoy except that his hair was a darker brown. She went up to him, and said, 'Hello, who are you?'

'Colton, Damien Colton, I of course know who you are. The beautiful Hermione Zabini.'

'It's nice to meet you but you can not say that I am beautiful because I know I am not.'

'Well beauty is in the eye of the beholder, of course you know that, your brother says you are one of the smartest people in your class.'

'Oh you know my Brother? That's nice to know, and when did you ask him all this.'

'At some point earlier this week, he said something about his sister and how he was proud of you and everything.'

'Oh well thanks, but could we talk about something other than this topic please?' Hermione whined.

'Why of course we can, care to dance?' Damien immediately shot out

'Sure, I guess one more dance cant hurt.' As they walked out on to the dance floor the music went into a slow dance song.

….{}…..Draco's pov….{}….

When Hermione came to me I smiled, because I had a fake alias 'Damien Colton' and Blaise and I had died my hair when we got back to the Malfoy Estates earlier, so I was almost completely unrecognizable to her. She got up to me and said 'Hello, who are you?'

I had almost contemplating saying Draco, but then our plan would be ruined so I said 'Colton, Damien Colton, I of course know who you are. The beautiful Hermione Zabini.' Oh I should not have said that, but it was the truth, when Blaise told me that Hermione was his sister I couldn't believe it and I wanted to immediately tell her sorry but Blaise came up with a wicked awesome plan that he wanted me to follow so I guess I am.

When she took in my name and complement in she said 'It's nice to meet you but you can not say that I am beautiful because I know I am not.'

I couldn't believe she wouldn't take the complement at all so I replied.

'Well beauty is in the eye of the beholder, of course you know that, your brother says you are one of the smartest people in your class.'

Well that shocked her because suddenly she became flustered and quickly mumbled out 'Oh you know my Brother? That's nice to know, and when did you ask him all this.' I had to chuckle because I knew her well before this and well she only knows me as Damien.

I responded quickly 'At some point earlier this week, he said something about his sister and how he was proud of you and everything.'

That defiantly shocked her for sure, I don't know how she feels about Blaise being her brother but his comments on how happy he was about her being her sister she quickly recovered from that comment quickly placing one of her cards down. 'Oh well thanks, but could we talk about something other than this topic please?' Hermione whined out. Aww that was adorable, wait since when has Hermione been adorable in my books.

'Why of course we can, care to dance?' I quickly got out to get on with Blaise's plan. She looked unsure than said 'Sure, I guess one more dance cant hurt.' I quickly did a little cheer my head, smiled and nodded to Blaise; he automatically had the elves put on a slow song. I was kind of grateful cause these are the easier songs to dance to. Blaise said to show myself to her and be grateful he is trying to help me win over Hermione and doing it the easiest way. I looked at the beautiful girl thinking, how I would be able to reveal who I was to her. She looked at me and spoke softly 'You're the best dance partner I have had all day.' with a soft smile on her face.

'Thank you, you are really good yourself.' She blushed, man she defiantly is not the best with complements.

'Thanks. Do you go to Hogwarts?' Yep Blaise knows her like a book. He said she would say something like that. I guess I will give her the truth.

"Yep, you?'

'Yes, so what year and house are you in?' Wow Hermione. Really good question. Not.

'6th year Slytherin.' I guess the truth will really come out stupid me, oh well I get to figure out who she was before she became this Hermione, but the one in Gryffindor wasn't bad either, that one was feisty and she could easily make good comebacks, oh if she wasn't a muggle born she probably would have been my girlfriend a long time ago. I wondered if this one was as good as the other one. Yes, Blaise told me that he has a twin sister, and that I was mean to her so I should apologize. This will be fun to guess.

'Same year, Gryffindor.' I was kind of shocked about that. Hmm that narrows, it down to 5 Girls, Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti, Fay, and the ginger chick. My turn to ask. I have gotten down to 5 girls I just need to get it down to one.

'What's your Favorite book in the Hogwarts Library?' If its Hogwarts a History it takes it down to 2.

'Hogwarts a History, you?' Ok down to 2. Fay and my Hermione. What distinguishes between the two, hmm

"Advanced Potion Making, what type of blood were you before you found out that you were a Zabini?'

'Muggle born, I know I will be right are you pureblood, to be in Slytherin.' She knows who I am. Ok well lets finally get it out.

'You were Hermione Granger? Weren't you? I know you were. Tell me.'

'Yes, I was. Let me take a guess, you aren't really Damien Colton? Who are you, you know who I was, tell me who you are.' Ok I guess I should take the time now to work it out with her.

'Draco.' That's all I said. She looked at me shocked.

'Draco, hmm, I figured that I would see you here, I heard there was something you wanted to tell me.' She smirked while saying that. The Smirk is my thing.

'Yes I guess there is. Hermione. Will you accept my apology, for all the things that I did to you in the pervious years at Hogwarts. Please.' I gave her a genuine smile, and hoped for the best.

'I will accept you apology for all those things, and I was wondering if you, Harry and the Weasley's call a truce? For that would be extremely happy.' I thought about it, there was no reason to not is there.

'I guess so.' She nodded and said that Ginny was in the Full-length pale peach color, go apologize to her. I did what she asked and when I told Ginny I would like to extend a apology to her and her family she immediate took it.

* * *

><p>(1) Struck her in the blind eye is a idiom that I use, but you probably don't see it anywhere, how I use it is that they struck her attention after she looked back and saw him again, not for the first time but after a while.<p>

THanks my KIND REVIEWERS :) I SMILE BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY AND I DEDACATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU :) IF i get more than 15 reviews i will update monday :)

And please kindly leave a review by pressing the blue button, you know you want to :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviews :) ive got 11 now so how about i get around 20 before i post the next chapter

Disclamer: I am not Mrs. J.K. Rowling so u know i aint getting any money for this... WIthout further adoo i present

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

….{}…. Hermione's Pov ….{}….

By the end of the Birthday ball I had a plan, a really good plan. I just need to figure out how to play it out.

….{}…Earlier…{}….

As Draco figured out that I was Hermione Granger (I had figured it out when he had said Slytherin 6th year he looked to much like himself to not be) I figured he would be apologizing today, and he did. I truly was surprised at him when he went and found Ginny, she looked fairly reluctant but I nodded my head and she smiled and assumedly said yes. Oh no their talking, about what I do not know but I don't think this is going to end well. Ginny walked over to me and whispered. 'I know your up to something, what is it?'

'Come with me and I will tell you.' She nodded her head and we walked over to one of the deserted pillars and watched people doing the waltz on the floor. I started speaking. 'I don't know weather or not I should trust him. I think he might be planning something.'

She looked at me as if she was a dear in the headlights.

'What do you think he's going to do?' Truly I don't know. But I think if it's not him than something important will happen in this very room by the end of the night. Hopefully that's just Harry's pessimism coming in here from hanging out with him to much.  
>'Truly Gin, I have no clue, if it's not him than something else significant will happen.' She understood my answer and nodded her head.<p>

'I know you aren't going to let him off with the simple apology he gave you Mione. I know you, if I am right there is something going through your pretty little head, and with out a doubt you're going to plan something, probably something big.'

'Yep, I just need your help with a few of the details. When this Ball is done Owl your family saying what you need to say and ask to stay over for a few days. I'm going to find Blaise, I'll be right back.' With that I left seeking Blaise in this crowd, I eventually spotted him by the Music group, so I went to him and yanked his arm making him follow me. Once in a semi private spot I blurted out 'Hey, I was wondering if you could have Draco stay over for a few days, I have Ginny staying. Do you happen to have any Veritaserum?'

'Why do you need any of that? Yes I can have him over and you can have Ginny over you know that.' Yay now to convince him to tell me about the veritaserum, I think he has some.

'I have my reason's that you would have to keep quiet. I will tell you when we cant have anyone able to eavesdrop. I would have put up a barrier for eavesdroppers but we cant, not here, now were only 16 to. So visit me after this like 20 minutes after up in my room, I can tell you then.'

'Ok, well I don't have any serum now but it only takes a day to make, and I have all the ingredients. As long as it's not for something illegal we can do it.' With that I had a big smile on my face that I know.

….{}…. After the ball …..{}….

Ohh the simple joys of having a party all night long it had to be 4oclock before everyone was gone, and Ginny and I were up in my room when we heard a knock at my door, at the same time we said 'Come In.' I heard the door open and a pair of feet came in. Blaise looked at us jokingly saying 'Madams you wished upon a star that I would come to see you.'

Dryly I spoke 'Yes, we wished upon the wishing star, now come and join us, I know your dying to find out what we wished to have that potion.' He grinned and came to sit with us.

Ginny spoke out 'What's the plan I know you have one and you wanted it to wait for privacy and now we have it so, what is it?' hehe I have a plan for you guys.

'Ok, I will tell you, but no relaying it to anyone. Promise' they promised 'yay, so what I was thinking, is that Draco so eagerly offered the apology I wanted to know what was behind it.'

'That's where my potion skills come in I guess.'

'Yep that's exactly where they come in. I wanted you Ginny to stay here to help me with the plans and how were going to ask the questions. I was thinking that we should have a day when we have a "Picnic" and slip it into his goblet.' They both nodded at the information, so I kept going 'with this we will be able to get his reasoning, but we have to make sure the veritaserum is strong, Blaise, and Draco can not know anything about this. How long will it take to brew B?'

'It should be done in a day, or two. How many days can you stay Red?'

'Mum said she doesn't care. But I have to be at Sunday Breakfast, Remember Mione she invited you last week.'

'Yep I remember, should we carry this out on Wednesday?'

Sure was the unanomus decision. I guess I will be getting the elves to prepare that.

'Blaise is Draco still here?'

'Yep, he's over in my room probably wondering where I am.'

'Well were done planning so I guess you can leave to go entertain him.' And he left with a bye, and a hug. Ginny and I sat up working on questions, to ask. Talking about girl stuff and other things.

* * *

><p>Review, Remeber almost 18 reviews equals another chap tonight or tomorrow :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry i havent updated in a while... this chapter is soo short and im uber sorry about that. i will update tomorrow with the help of some of my friends. i need some inspiration and the reviews have been able to keep me going...

Disclamer i aint J.K.R., its only my plot... and without further adoo i present

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

….{}….. Wednesday, Normal Pov….{}….

When the dawn hit it bathed Hermione's face in sunlight. She awoke swiftly and gracefully fell out of bed with a thud. The yelp that came from her were loud enough to awake Ginny. 'Hermione are you ok? Did you hit your head? What happened?'

'Gin, I'm fine.' Seeing the look of disbelief said 'I really am fine. Do you want to go down to the kitchen?'

'Sure, you know todays the day.'

'Yep, hope it goes well. Blaise better have the…' Her words were cut short when they turned down the hall and saw the boys. 'Good morning bro, Draco, we were just walking down to the kitchens, join us?'

….{}….change to Hermione's Pov….{}….

They nodded and Ginny took Draco ahead to talk about something random, so that Blaise and I would have a second to talk. I dropped my voice down to a whisper so only Blaise could hear what I was about to say. 'Have you finished the veritaserum yet?'

'Yep we will be good to commence at noon.'

'Yay, ok what should I get Mipsy to pack us?'

'Anything, say were going on a picnic and they will give us almost anything and everything in the kitchens.'

'Oh ok, will do.' With that we quickened our pace to get back up to Draco and Ginny. I feel somewhat confident with our plans; I just hope that we get some real answers out of him. In the kitchens I took Mipsy aside and asked if she could pack us a lunch for four, she was happy with the idea and set off immediately to tell this tidbit of information to the rest of the elves there. At breakfast I was sitting across from Blaise with Ginny by my side, and Draco across from her. Draco suddenly asked 'So what are we going to do today ladies and gent?'

'I was thinking on a picnic.' Ginny said nudging me.

'Yep I have already asked Mipsy to make a lunch for us.' At this point I was mulling over what would be happening within 7 hours. I guess that I had been to deep in my thoughts that Ginny had to shove me almost out of my seat. 'What was that for?'

'You've looked out of it for the past 10 minutes.'

'Oh.' Looking over I saw the boys smirking at me. So I glared at them. 'What?'

They looked away from me.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short but I was having a bit of writers block. If you could send me some inspiration that would be soo good...<p>

i might need to get a beta reader, if anyones intrested in helping me that would be great :)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:

Hey guy's sorry about the last chapter i know that it anyways todays my birthday so I wont be getting a chapter up today. I really need some ideas for this tho. So if you have any for me please review-pm me. Im trying to get over a bout of writers block. Thanks for sticking with the story. i dont know if you guys want me to continue with it, so if you do it would be nice for some help, I could use ideas.

thanks to for trying to help me out right now :)

Thanks

~DreamDancer504


	8. The real Chap 7

I sadly don't own HP or any of the characters :(

A.N. they are going into 6th year, so they cant do magic out of school.

….{}….Blaise Pov… at Breakfast…..{}….

We were talking about the picnic, and Hermione said Mipsy would be taking care of lunch. Draco and I made a plan after Hermione told me what she was up to, even though she said not to say anything. And I have to make sure that the darn house elf doesn't get the potion because that would mess up the whole plan.

….{}….Flash Back, After the Ball….{}….

After I had a talk with Mione, I found Draco and told him that she had invited him to stay with us for a week and that she might be planning something stupid. Draco said he could stay for anytime, making full well that I should prevent a stupid event from happening. The ball ended shortly afterwards, around 4oclock. I was tired but after promising Mione that I would visit, I made sure that I would. She asked me about a potion that would take a few days, I made a mental note to 'Make' the potion and tell Draco about it. Leaving before they were done with the conversation I went straight to my room where Draco was. Telling him about the picnic, the potion, and my thoughts. I let him sit and chew on the words I spoke. When I was done explaining he looked at me 'Make a fake potion, and let them think its real.'

'What? How? She's one of the smartest witches of our age. We would be lucky to get around it.'

'Just do it, you're a Slytherin and what do we do?'

'Go behind peoples backs.' with a look of revelation coming over my face.

'Yes, now, I think that they shouldn't just go giving that to everyone, now shall they.'

….{}…. Back to the present…...{}….

Draco must have been remembering the same thing cause he smirked at me and then looked over to Mione. When we were done I told Draco to come with me. He and I went into the kitchens looking for Mipsy. She appeared in front of us 'What can Mipsy do for you Sirs.'

'Can you show us what your planning on packing for our little trip this afternoon.' Draco said sharply.

'Oh yes, Sirs. Mipsy has prepared the best. Turkey, pumpkin pasties, apple pies…' taking their hands and pulling them to the table full of the foods. We were impressed I asked, 'Mipsy have you gotten any odd requests from Mione?'

'Oh yes she asked to make sure this,' she held up a vial of the Felix Felicis and one with the veretaserum. 'Went in the basket as well.'

'Please give me those vials, as they are not needed.' Cautiously Mipsy stretched her arm out and let the vials slip into my hands. 'Thank you.' We turned and left the kitchens.

….{}…. Later, normal pov….{}….

Around Noon Blaise and Draco went looking for the girls, finding them in the game room giggling like mad asking them if they wanted to leave now. They nodded looking at each other, saying 'its now or never.' Blaise took Ginny and left Draco to take Hermione down to the stables, leading her to her horse, and left to take his horse. Ginny walked her horse out first, followed by Blaise, Hermione and Draco. They saddled and let Blaise lead them through the forest to a sparkling clear lake with a 25foot high waterfall. He led them to a small beach that had a large picnic blanket already set out. Smiling he unsaddled his horse and led Ginny's to the same place. They left Hermione and Draco at the blanket to unsaddle their horses. 'So.'

'Um, I guess they left us here.'

'To talk… stupid brother, interfering and everything.' Draco chuckled at that. 'You think this is funny?'

'Well your trying to avoid me like the plague, blame your brother, and now you are nervous. Oh don't look at me like that, your emotions are written all over your face.' She was looking at him with a scathing look.

'Well, fine… I can't come up with anything good.'

'That's fine.' They sat by the lakeside watching Ginny jump off the waterfall and then Blaise go in after her. 'He likes her.'

'Well spotted. When you asked him if she could stay he was ecstatic, he has been pining after her for at least 4th year.'

'If he has liked her for almost 2 years, he could have just gone up to her. I believe in 3rd year she said that she liked someone in our year, by the time that summer had come I figured out she liked Blaise, it was sort of obvious by then.'

'Wow. It's hard for me to admit this but I have liked you since 3rd year too. I was happy to give you an apology. All the time I was wishing I could, All of the teasing was the only way I could talk to you without having father be mad at me.' His voice was sincere and she saw a bit of fear in his eyes.

'Awh. I guess that makes sense. You had always come after me, just making Harry and Ronald mad in the meantime.'

'Yes, that's the basic outline. I guess it won't hurt to say I sort of liked you when…' he mumbled something incoherent. Making Hermione wonder even more.'What was that?'

'The one day in Snape's D.A.D.A. class. When you kept talking back to him, then later you had punched me in the nose.' Hermione giggled.

'Did that hurt really badly? I heard that it was broken.'

'Oh, that did hurt and I hated telling people that you broke it. People in Slytherin acted as if it was the worst thing in the world, almost as bad as the Hippogriff incident. Pansy acted as if it was the end of the world.'

'I remember that, she was clinging on your arm the whole day.'

'She wouldn't leave me alone at all that year. I was able to shake her off by the end. She was paying me to act like a brat the whole year.' They were smiling, and Draco was thinking the conversation was going in the right direction, and she wouldn't go hexing her every which way but west.

More Picnic to come… if you want it to


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter anything, Part of the plots mine thou

* * *

><p>Here's the next chapter:<p>

Chapter 8

Picnic Part 2

* * *

><p>….{}…Normal POV….{}….<p>

After Draco and Hermione's talk they called over Blaise and Ginny. Slowly the pair came over, grinning. 'So. How are you two?' Ginny whispered to Hermione awkwardly while setting out the food.

'Good I guess Draco and I sorted some things out.' Hermione whispered to her best friend.

'Please tell.'

'He only said he never really liked to taunt me.'

'Sure that's all? I highly doubt that's all.'

Hermione looked awkward at this point whispered 'I don't know, that's what the truth serum was for. But its not here.' Right then Blaise came and sat down next to her. He whispered in her ear

'What exactly did he tell you sis?' Starting to act like the over protective brother.

'I know you heard all of what I just said. So you can figure it out by yourself or ask him.'

She said placidly, not seeing the flash of disturbance over her brothers' face, he got up and sat by Draco. By then the food had been laid out and everyone had something. Ginny started the conversation.

'So… what are we doing after lunch?'

'I suppose we could all take a swim.' Draco stated 'Since we are at a lake.'

'That works. Mione, what are you doing?' She had been playing with the grass, mumbling to herself, but when she heard the comment she looked up.

'What do you mean?' She knew what Ginny meant though. She obviously wasn't paying attention to the conversation but was running hers and Draco's previous conversation over and over in her head.

'Your spaced out, not acting how you normally do, and I had asked what we should do after lunch. Draco suggested that we take a swim. What about you?'

'Oh could we take a walk Gin, just you and me?' Hermione glanced at her finding a smile that she translated into your telling me everything. She nodded and Ginny zeroed in on her with her eyes. After smiling and pointing her head in the boys' direction, Ginny gave up.

'Umm what was that?' Blaise said uncomfortably.

'You'll figure it out.' They said at the same time smiling.

After lunch

Ginny and Hermione set off slowly to make sure that the guys weren't following them and then Ginny started talking. 'So what really happened back there? I know you haven't told me everything.' Hermione stalled her walking, thinking on how to tell her.

'OK, don't laugh or say anything until I'm done I might not want to continue.'

'I won't. Now tell me everything.' Hermione was nervous about trying to tell her everything.

'After you and Blaise went off, I sat there for a minute and he started the talking, He said that you and Blaise looked as if you both really like each other.' Ginny blushed and nodded her head. 'You like him. That's so cute. Anyways, Draco said that he had liked me.'

'Oh, since when? I always thought that in a way.'

'Ginny hush, since 3rd year he said, that bad DADA class with Snape, when I kept talking back and then I had later punched him in the nose.' They both giggled 'that's basically what happened. Gin you better promise that you will never whisper a word of what I will tell you next, or else you will have to watch your back.' Ginny nodded her head whispering

'I will never say a word unless you tell me to I swear on merlin.'

'Good now…'She stalled 'I think I am falling for him.' Ginny gasped and they heard two crunches of sticks. Spinning around they saw no one. 'Spread out and see who's here.' They said simultaneously, looking around. Hermione saw them first. 'BLAISE, DRACO WERE YOU SPYING ON US?' They looked horrified that they were caught, 'WHAT DID YOU HEAR!' her voice going up a decibel every word.

'Nothing we, we, we heard nothing, don't hurt us, please don't hurt us.'

'Why shouldn't I? Now tell me what you heard.'

'Most of it.'

'BLAISE WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?'

'She would have figured it out anyways, we might get telekinesis at some point that's known to happen to twins and triplets that have magic.'

'Still,' they realized that she was still there, and now Ginny was standing there with her 'Sorry MIONE, GINNY, I didn't want to come, then thick head here went after you guys to see if you wanted to come swimming now and then we heard you and stopped and it's a long story don't hurt me.' Draco blurted out, in a not very Slytherin way. Hermione looked at Ginny and whispered 'Lets run, different directions, in 3'

'2'

'1' They both said. Hermione went left, Ginny went right, and the boys looked at each other and yelled 'To the lake' and went after their respective girl. Blaise soon caught up with Ginny, grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder and kept running. Draco on the other hand had a hard time getting to Hermione. They played a cat and mouse game all the way back to the beach area. Finally able to grab her, he took her over to the lake and Blaise doing the same thing. The guys smirked '3, 2, 1!' and threw the girls into the lake. Splashing in after the girls. They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, until one of the house elves came and told them that Mr. and Mrs. Zabini wanted them to come back for dinner.

* * *

><p>Please Review, critiques, ideas, anything really... I Know you wants to<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

"**Blaise" thoughts**

'_Hermione' thoughts _

...{}...2 weeks later…...{}...

After two weeks of drama, romance and family time, it was July 20th and the family got 2 Barn owls came with the prophet owl. Blaise grabbed the first 'Herms it's the Hogwarts letter.' She automatically came over to grab hers. You could hear her squeal of surprise. 'What happened in here? I was just in the kitchen and I heard a screech.' Aline yelped out.

'Nothing, I got a Prefect badge.' Hermione was practically singing. 'Oh mother, when are we going to Diagon alley? '

'We can go today after lunch.' Jacques stated. They nodded their heads and went to the kitchen for lunch. They talked while they ate and then finally it was time to go to Diagon Alley. 'Mum. How are we going to get there?'

'We apparate of course.'

'Oh.' Aline stuck out her arm, Hermione gripped it tightly. She detested apparating because the feeling of being stretched and sucked up a tube wasn't her best idea of transportation, but it was better than cars because she had always gotten carsick. Aline brought her daughter into a fancier robe shop than the Madame Malkins robe shop. They bought Hermione at least 7 pairs of plain black dress robes and 9 pairs of special dress robes in blues, purples and pinks. Smiling the duo went to find Blaise and Jacques. They found them at the Quidditch Supply Shop, drooling over the newest broom out the Fire Bolt 2, like everyone else in the store. 'Come on Blaise, Mum wants us to meet her at Flourish and Bolts in 10.'

'One minute, I think dad might be buying one or two of these beautiful things.' He said pointing to the new broom. After 3 more minutes were wasted looking at it, Jacques came up to him with 3 miniature brooms. He said that he had put a spell on them to make them be that size. Hermione nodded as Blaise looked on with fascination. She told her dad that mum wanted them in the old bookstore in 4 more minutes and they had to walk almost to the front of the street from way back past the Weasley's twins store, and Olivanders wand shop. They dodged the passersby on their way down the streets filled with 1st years looking on in suspicion or delight, older students finding their friends and Witches and Warlocks looking at the youngsters with happiness in their eyes. Finally they got off the dusty crowded streets.

'Hopefully they aren't busy; I wanted to find this book on the first wizarding war.' Hermione complained, but her thoughts were near silent as they shuffled in the door that was jammed open by the line of people, all crowded in the large store waiting for someone or something to happen. _"Oh no_" Hermione thought "_this will be just like 2__nd__ year._ " Then like magic (A.N. I know cliché but I didn't know how to describe it…. Anyways) '**WHAT LIKE 2****ND**** YEAR'** there was a yelling voice in her head.

"_Who. Are. You?'" _

'**Blaise, who may I ask are you?'**

'_Hermione, why can I hear you? Are you using legimins on me?' _

'**NO! I would never do that to you.'**

'_Well that's good. I think we should tell mum and dad when we get back home.'_

'**Always Rational, aren't you Mione.'**

'_Sure if you say so.' _

'**I did, and haha, so what happened second year here?'**

'_LOCKHART.'_

'**That idiot?' **

'_Yes that babbling bubbling band of baboons'_(A.N. again… I had to steal that line from prof. McGonagall.)

'**OH'**

'_Yep, he caught sight of Harry standing in line waiting for lord knows what then he plucked him out of his place and made him have several pictures and acting like a big Deflated Egologisial Prat.' _

'**OH, that stinks I remember Potter that year. Always Lockharts Puppet pal.' **(yes I know Harry Potter PUPPET PALS are hysterical.)

We cut off the communication and looked around for mother seeing her watching as a fan girl for someone in the wings.

* * *

><p>OHH Sorry it's a cliffy, but I know if you want an update faster you will need to get more reviews up. How bout 24 that's not bad now cause im at 19 reviews…. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REIVEWED you keep me motivated to write.<p>

Who is the Mystery person…. ? any ideas…. And Sorry I have to say this but school starts in a week and I have some summer reading that I have to finish up before it starts so, updates from now on will be 2 or 3 times a week at most...

sorry on a short chappy but i am writing this at like 3am :P ... so bad grammar i will go fix in a little while and replace it...


	11. Chapter 10

I Don't own Harry Potter unfortunately... :/ so anything you recognize can go to her :) Anyways on to the chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**Blaise's** mind speak

_Hermione's_ mind speak

* * *

><p><em>We cut off the communication and looked around for mother seeing her watching as a fan girl for someone in the wings.~ Last Chapter<em>

'Mum!' The twins called. 'We need to talk to you.' She turned around.

'What Darlings? I was waiting for Lorcan, with all the others. They were going to have his press conference here with a meet and greet after. You two go grab the books you need and pay, I will be over in a few minutes.' They nodded and left. Blaise spoke first.

'How are we going to tell them?'

'Oh I don't know, How bout… 'Mum, Father, we have something to tell you… We can talk to each other via our mind.'' Hermione spoke quietly 'Not only will we sound perfectly crazy with this, but they will think were out of our minds.' Blaise laughed.

'Not really. Lets see if we can do it again.' They concentrated and finally Hermione got across.

'_Blaise, can you hear me?'_

'**Yes sir re, what shall we talk about.'**

'_I don't know, how about we go get the books, I will get the first half the list you get the other.'_

'**Ok. Herm's is that the other part of the trio over there?'**

'_What trio? I see Harry and Ronald and the other Weasley's.'_

'**That's the trio. You, Harry, and Ron are the golden trio at school.'**

'_Really? We didn't know. People never told us.'_

'**Seriously?'**

'_I'm not Sirius, he's dead.'_

'**What.'**

'_Never mind. I'm going to go speak to them, you go find the books.' _And with that she left with a wave. Hermione wandered toward the others. Ginny looked over and saw her. She grabbed her friend.

'Mione we've missed you.'

'Gin, its only been a week.'

'Still, oh Harry hasn't seen you since you had your makeover. Oh is Blaise here?'

'Yea, wait a second.'

'_Blaise where are you? Gin wants to find you.'_

'**Tell her I'm in the divination section.'**

'_I have no clue how you can stand that, but I will send her over in a second.'_

'He's in the Divination section.'

'How did you figure that out?' She sputtered. 'That's on the other side of the building. You couldn't possibly see him from here.'

'I'll tell you later.' Ginny nodded and left to find her with the others. Finally Harry spoke, after doing a twice over at her.

'Mione, you changed a lot.' She smiled and cocked her head in a questioning way.

'Is that a good or bad thing.'

Ron blurted out 'GOOD, Defiantly good. Mione you look amazing.'

'Thanks Ronald, but I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with me.'

'I do now. Sorry I was stupid earlier and said I didn't want to have you as a friend. But your still a death eater's daughter and friend.'

'Who are you talking about, we don't support you-know-who, and Draco isn't one, the Malfoy's are spies.'

'Sure Mione but you cant believe that.'

A male voice sounded behind her, one that she thought she recognized. 'Yes she can.'

'MALFOY! What are you doing here you ferret?' The male duo in front of her shouted.

'I was here to buy school books, and talk to my friends, but I had to get her from you two first.' Harry looked indifferent but Ron looked like he had died, gone to hell, and came back.

'What do you mean your friend. None of us are your friends over here. Come on Harry, Mione were leaving.'

'Nope, I'm not leaving.'

'I'm not leaving Mione, Ron. If you want to leave then you can, but we are staying.' Hermione grinned and Draco looked smug.

'Fine, but if you decide you still want me as a friend you know were to find me.'

They scoffed at his words, and left to find Blaise and Ginny. They spent a while talking when the twins parents finally found them.

'Did you get the books kids?' Jacques asked.

'Some we haven't gotten all of them. But we have something to tell you later.'

They looked speculatively at them and nodded. 'What books do you still have left?'

'Only the dada and potions books to grab.'

'We will grab them and then we need to leave, I have some places we need to visit and I have some people coming over today, you three.' She addressed Draco, Harry and Ginny. 'Can come over too. Finish shopping and floo over at say, 6oclock.' They nodded and smiled.

'We would love to.'

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks to my reviewers, subscribers and my beta FlareonRocks. Its interesting to see where all you are reading from, so many countries that I didn't even know about...<p>

The character at the beginning... Lorcan D'Eath -a part vampire singer heart throb- He is a real character according to J.K. Rowling.

Anyways... what did you think about the chapter? Review Please...

24 reviews=quicker chapter


	12. Chapter 11

Don't kill me on lack of updates I explain at the bottom

Disclaimer I don't own these characters, I bend them at my will. the parts of the plot you recognize is J.K.R. not mine. Sadly

* * *

><p><em>Hermione Mind Speak<em>

**Blaise Mind Speak**

* * *

><p><em>Last chapter- She addressed Draco, Harry and Ginny. 'Can come over too. Finish shopping and floo over at say, 6oclock.' They nodded and smiled.<em>

_'We would love to.'_

* * *

><p>Hermione and Blaise had gone straight back to their house when they were done shopping and waited for Draco, Harry and Ginny to come over.<p>

'Mione.'

'Yes, Blaise.'

'Can we try out the talking thing again?'

A voice interrupted them 'What talking thing?'

'Mom!' they said at the same time.

Hermione spoke first 'While we were gone…'

'We discovered-' Blaise continued

'-That we could,'

'talk to each other,'

'though our minds.'

'Oh my, how did this happen?' Aline asked.

'We don't know. It just did.' They answered at the same time looking at each other grinning.

'Well that is definitely weird. I shall owl Saint Mungos, and see what they have to say.' She said babbling. They nodded as she whisked from the room.

'**Well that gave her a fright.'**

'_Very good Sherlock.'_

'**What is Sherlock?'**

'_Muggle term... So what should we do?'_

'**Well other than the obvious, we could play Wizards Chess.'**

'_That barbaric game, I'd rather not. And I was talking about when the others get here.'_

'**Ohh. Well we could just talk.'**

'_Oh no way… We could play truth or dare.'_

'**What's that?'**

'_Its rather easy. I can explain to you later. Harry, Ginny and I have played it loads of times.'_

'**Ok. What time is it.'**

'_Um, I think its…' _She never got to finish that sentence because the floo lit up and Ginny popped out, then a second later Harry came.

'Hey guys, we just have to wait for Draco to get here. And then we can do stuff. Are you two up to some rounds of Truth or Dare?' Hermione said grinning. They looked at each other and nodded.

'Sounds great.'

'Someone explain to me what this magnificent game is.'

A different voice responded, one that didn't belong to any the four. 'It's a muggle game that someone asks a different player truth or dare, they pick one and the asker tells them something to answer or do.' They looked over. There was Draco, grinning, obviously looking pleased to tell Blaise something.

'Oh. That's cool. I'm in.' Blaise said simpering. They laughed. _'Of course you would be in you love making people confess random stuff.'_

'**Haha very funny, in fact I will make you go first you silly little girly.'**

'_Don't call me THAT!'_

'**Fine. That was loud by the way. It hurt my head.'**

'_Oh yea. I saw your cringe that was funny. Oh boy. The others look confused.'_

'What? Why are you all looking at us like that for?' Mione asked.

'You looked angry for a second then you cracked up, he looked confused then mad. What was just going on?' Ginny said.

'Oh that's because…' Hermione slapped her hand over Blaise's mouth before he could go on. _'Don't let them in on this yet. They cant know until mum says its ok.'_

'Oh fine it was because we were having a lovely brain chat.'

'BLAISE! I told you not to tell.'

'Sorry… their our best friends though.' She scowled and sat down across from him.

* * *

><p>Sorry its been so long since I updated. I start school tomorrow, and my mom has had me doing chores thought the whole house. : so fun. I know that wasn't a lot… but it is a filler chapter… lots of dramione in the next one.

Anyways my pity party is over and I'm writing this at like 10pm and I shouldn't be on the computer but I wanted you guys to get something.

Ideas on questions to ask around in the truth or dare… I love this game but sadly am not the best at question/ answering in it. Pm it or review it. I would let you know if I could do it.

And i have a poll up on my profile. if you would please check it out and vote

Ideas for that? How bout around 30ish reviews. that would make me happy. :)

**Updates will start to be like 2 times a week (: high school starts this week for me. **

**Updated 8-22-11**


	13. Chapter 12 with TorD

Chapter 12

Dear wonderful people who read my story thanks for sticking with me, I update you with great joy and hope you like this chapter, more explanations at the end.

Any one reading Rons Suprise updates will be within the next day or so

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own these characters, I just made stuff up for the game and plot.

Seating arrangements: Ginny and Hermione both sat on the couch with their legs stretched out in front of them, with Draco and Blaise across from them and Harry sat in between Blaise and Ginny (their in a u shape)

_Hermione mind speak_

**Blaise mind speak**

Here we go….

* * *

><p>Ginny was the first to speak, saying 'Can I start, Mione.' Hermione nodded her head, Ginny started, 'Ok, Harry, truth or dare?'<p>

'I will start with truth, to get us started.' Harry said.

'Ok, easy question, Favorite teacher at Hogwarts.'

He nodded 'Easy, Hagrid, always been, always will. Um, Blaise your turn.'

Blaise thought for a second 'Truth.'

'How many girls have you dated?'

'2 I'm pretty sure and that was in like 2nd and 3rd years.' He said blushing. 'Mione?'

'I'll go dare.'

'Ok, lets…. MIPSY?' The house elf popped in.

'Yes master? Mipsy is here what do you need?'  
>'I need you to get me a spoon full of hot pepper in a bowl.'<p>

'Mipsy will get that for you.'

' Mione I dare you to eat all the pepper in that bowl and have it in your mouth for 60 seconds then you can spit it out.' She nodded glaring at her twin

'_I HATE YOU, why did you have to do that.'_ She yelled at her brother,_ 'This is NOT funny.' _

'**Oh your face will be,'** he retorted '**and I better not have any horrible dares anymore from you.'**

They cut off the communication, Blaise laughing on the insideand Hermione was angry. Mipsy popped back in carrying the hottest peppers they had, carrying it to Hermione who looked sick at the thought. She stuffed them in her mouth while Draco looked at the clock shouting out seconds until she could spit it out. Finaly the 60-second mark came and she released the hands from over her mouth and spewed them out all over Blaise. She grinned wickedly at Draco, 'Truth or dare Draco?'

He had to think over it for a minute 'Um I will have to go with truth only because the dare you could use would be horrible for me right now.' Hermione smiled.

'Good I want you to tell me, what you truly think of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and whether or not you truly follow him.' Everyone looked at him, wanting to know the answer.

'Truthfully my family is actually SPYs on him for the Spell Protectors for You (1). They are a top secret association that is trying to kill You Know Who and they the golden trio and the Order of the Phoenix to join with them. We have truly helped your side and are working for the protection of the Order.' That shocked the other four and they broke out smiling.

'Ok since I'm the last one to answer I will go to Ginny cause she hasn't done anything, so Truth or dare?'

'I'll go with Dare.' A wicked smile danced over her face.

'Ok, I dare you to go with us down to the lake and jump in to it, and I warn you no magic, and the water is like 40°'F.'

'I agree. Now shall we do this now or later, or do questions on our way down?'

'Lets do it now, and questions there later. We can do group Truths on our way down, they wouldn't count though.' Hermione said. The boys agreed.

Blaise started the group Questions and Answer session on their way down the main stairwell. 'So first question, who is your crushes, give us the house and the first letter of their first name and we can guess it. Alright?'

Harry nodded saying, 'You two would know who it is It starts with a P and is in Slytherin.' Draco and Blaise started immediately guessing.

'Patricia.'

'Pavarti.'

'Pansy.' Harry nodded looking downtrodden that they figured it out so fast.

Draco smiled. 'Ok, Mione your turn.'

'Fine, they are in Slytherin and you can guess name wise, you can check out one name.'

'Crabbe?' she nodded, and they gagged.

'Guys I was being sarcastic there is no way that I would like that dunder head.'

A new voice interrupted their conversation, 'who's a dunder head

'Snape?' Blaise and Draco grinned, Harry blanched, Ginny smiled (she always liked him as a teacher), and Hermione grimaced. Why did he have to show up.

Hermione went on 'Crabbe. He is a big one. And why are you here?'

'I am here for a party, miss Granger. Why are you here?'

'Because I live here with my family, my real family.'

'Kids, what are you doing down here?'

'Mum we were going down to the stables then the lake.' Hermione stated at once.

'Fine be back soon supper starts at 8.'

'Ok.' They all chorused.

'Back on subject, its not Crabbe guess someone else name starts with a letter close to C.' Hermione said, looking at Ginny daring her to say a word, for Hermione knew who Ginny liked and Ginny knew who Hermione liked. Thankfully she kept quiet.

Draco eventually guessed himself after a long list of people (by then they were at the stables) and she nodded for real this time. 'What!' Blaise yelled, scarring some of the horses. **'How little sis could you like him…'**

'_It will show in due time. You could be a little nicer, because I have liked him more than a month, and you cant be jelous. Before I knew you were my twin I had a crush on you for a little while.'_

'**You can't be serious about that.'**

'_But I am, most of us up in the Gryffindor tower had at least 2 crushes in Slytherin at all times.'_

'**Really, who all have you had one on?'**

'_I said most now stop bothering me their trying to guess Gins.' _

'Brooke?' Draco had said.

'Nope, are you really that daft?'

'Seriously its Blaise. He is the one she likes I have known that for months.'

'Really.' He had his 3rd shocker for the day. Blaise went to stand by her when they heard a crack of apparition, there at the gates of the mansion was a man dressed in dark green, holding a slim girl, dressed in all black, and they couldn't see the faces.

'Something's wrong here? Who is that girl?' Harry asked whispering.

* * *

><p>Ohh I know I am evil, leaving off at that point but I am falling asleep writing this. And I haven't sent this to my beta. This chapter has been made possible by the madness in my head but never fear, I have a good plot.<p>

So many of you are probably wondering what the (1) Spell Protectors for You, are. It is not a real thing and I made it up, but it will be of importance when I get the school year started in the story. REMEMBER IT :)

Wonderful people I know this update is late and I have good reason for that. 1. HIGH SCHOOL :/ I have been busy, 2. My SISTER hates me being on my laptop at night so I cant often work on it. 3. I have been having major HEADACHES and I know this isn't a good reason but ohh well.

Please visit my profile I have a **Poll** up for harry potter and it might help me with who I should bring in to this story.

I have a **question** for you all.

-1- what part of this story interests you the most

-2- Quiz question when is Emma Watson, Dan Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Tom Felton's Birthdays? Anyone know? Cyber cookies to those who answer…

-3- any feed back at all, positive and or negative anonymous or logged on can review.


	14. Ignore

So thanks people who have reviewed. I am wondering about this story though. Do you guys really like it? I need some feedback and ideas people might like me to incorporate also some thoughts on the last chapter. Im trying to find inspiration for this story and really need some help. Character plots would be good and pretty much anything.

A second thing I must tell you as readers. I will not be updating to quickly because of highschool and I have loads of homework and not as much free time.

I need some ideas or I might have to put this on hiatus. - that is not certan yet but if I don't get some feed back that might just happen.

I thank you all from the bottom of my heart but I fear I might have to leave it as is for a little while. I love you all, and don't want to disappoint you guys. i can't stress that enough, ideas would be brilliant and in maybe a day or two i can post a status update or a new chapter. i might message you back with gratitude.

with love and care your fellow writer/reader

Dreamdancer504


	15. Chapter 12 and 13

HEY... I'm back and yes i know its been a long time... you can tell me that. but i promise i will try to update sooner. but i need to make sure that i have more ideas. i have some more ideas for stores to...

Im not Rowling so i don't own everything you recognize.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

_Hermione Mind Speak_

**Blaise Mind Speak**

Ginny was the first to speak, "Can I start?" The rest of the group nodded their contentment. With this reply she went on, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth, this time around."

"Fine, easy question, but who's your favorite teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Easy, Hagrid, always has been and always will be. Blaise truth or dare?"

After thinking for a second Blaise answered "Truth".

"How many girls have you dated?"

"2, I'm pretty sure. And that was in like 2nd and 3rd year." He said blushing. "Mione, T or D?"

"Dare." She answered right away.

Blaise smirked. "Ok. MIPSY" The tiny house elf popped in.

"Master what can Mipsy get you?"

"I need you to get me a spoon full of hot peppers in a bowl."

"Yes master, Right away master." Within 4 seconds Mipsy was back, and in her hands was a tiny bowl of the hottest peppers she could find. "Here you go master."

"Thanks Mipsy you may go." He said dismissing the elf. "Mione, what you need to do is take a spoonful of the peppers and keep them in your mouth for 60 seconds." Her eyes widened, glaring at her twin she mind yelled "_You idiot, I hate you for right now. This is not funny at all."_

"**Oh yes it is, or at least your face will be. I better not get any dares from you anymore. The one where I had to go around yelling I am sexy, outside. That was horrible especially because we had visitors over."**

They glared at each other, and broke off the communication. Hermione did the dare Draco counted the seconds and the moment it was done she spit it all back out on her Blaise's face, grinning wickedly over towards Draco, "Truth or dare, you?"

"Truth, cause I don't want a angry Hermione dare."

"Fine, What do you truly believe about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Truthfully, my family is part of the SPYs, the spell protectors for you(1). It's a top secret association and we are trying to kill You Know Who, we have been helping along the way to the 'golden trio' which is Herms, Harry and Ron, all along and we have been working closely with the order of the phoenix, and Harry remember when I asked you about being my friend in first year, that was because of that." The room was silent, then after a minute, everyone was smiling.

'Ginny since you're the last one who hasn't gone, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." She said confidently.

"Ok, I dare you to go with us down to the lake and jump in to it, and I warn you no magic, and the water is like 40°'F."

"Fine, lets go now, we can do more rounds later." Ginny advised.

Hermione nodded "We could do group truths, on the way down."

Blaise started them as they grabbed their jackets, and made their way down the steps. "First truth, who are your crushes, give first initial and their houses."

Harry started, "She's in Slytherin and her name starts with P." Blaise and Draco immediately started guessing.

"Patricia."

"Penelope."

"Pansy?" Harry nodded ashamed they could guess it that fast. Draco smiled inwardly knowing she had a thing for harry to.

"Mione your turn." Draco said.

"Fine, they are in Slytherin and in our year, it wont be long there isn't many boys in your year."

"It cant be Blaise, or Crabbe, and Goyle." Draco ruled out immediately. She shook her head. Playing with them.

"Crabbe." Was all she said.

"You cant like that DUNDER HEAD." Draco bellowed.

"I don't, keep guessing, and dunder head was the right word for him."

"Who's a dunder head?" a new voice interrupted. Without turning around they all knew who it was. Hermione being brave said "Crabbe is the specific dunder head we are talking about. And why are you here?"

"I just so happened to be invited here for a small party held by Mr. Zabini's parents. I should ask why you are here talking to my God Son and his friend. And who are you?"

"I am Hermione Zabini and I just so happen to live here with my real parents and my twin." She grasped Blaise's hand while her face grew redder and redder. Then a shadow appeared from the entry hall into the 'Party" room.

"Hermione, Blaise? What are you all doing down here?" it was their mother. Blaise smirked over toward Hermione.

"Mother, we are all going down to the lake, for a dare of Ginny's." Aline looked to the girl with eyes wishing good luck, because she had an idea of what the dare initialed.

"Well good luck darlings. Be back at 8 that's when supper starts." She waved them off. The group nodded and kept walking.

"Back to me, and guessing…. It starts with a letter that is close to c.' Hermione said, looking at Ginny, daring her to say a word, for Hermione knew who Ginny liked, and Ginny knew what the answer was to this question. Thankfully she kept quiet. Draco eventually guessed himself, and she nodded for real this time. "What!" Blaise yelped, scarring some of the horses that were in the pasture. "**Sis, how, how can you like him…'**

_Possibly I can tell you in due time. You could be a little nicer, ive liked him for a while, and you can't be jealous. Before I knew you were my brother/twin I had a big crush on you for a while in 5__th__ -6__th__ year. _

**You can't be serious about that.**

_Of course I can. Most of us up in Gryffindor tower had at least 2 crushes or more from Slytherin at all times. _

**Really, who all have you had one on?**

_I said most, ask me later I might tell you; besides, they are trying to guess Ginny's._

''Brooke?" Draco had asked.

"Who? And no are you really that daft."

"Seriously it's Blaise. He's the one she like's I've known this for months. Like February." Hermione said.

'Really.' He had his 3rd shocker for the day. Blaise went to stand by her when they heard a crack of apparition.

There at the gates of the mansion was a man dressed in dark green, holding a slim girl, dressed in all black, and they couldn't see the faces.

'Something's wrong here? Who is that girl?' Harry asked whispering.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

They went over to them, the closer they got they saw that it was a man was unknown to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Yet Blaise and Draco gasped, they knew who it was. Pierre was one of their best friends father. The lady he was carrying became clearer as they got closer. She was covered in blood and her arms were mangled, her usually hard face was soft. Pierre was softly crying. "Blaise, Draco, can you go help me, the dark lord came to our house, and attacked, she got hit with several bad hexes, she's holding on, but barely, can you get us to your hospital wing.

They nodded, rushing ahead, and Blaise popped into Hermione's head. **We are going to get my mother. Take Pierre, the man, up to the hospital wing; we will be there soon. Just get them there. It's really important. **

Hermione went up to Pierre and softly said. "Come with us, we can get you up there, Blaise went to go get our mom." He looked at her strangely and then nodded.

"As long as we can get there soon. It's going to be a long night. She needs some help badly." They nodded and left quickly to lead them there. The wing was along the back of the west wing on the second floor. As they rushed through the halls the portraits were murmuring about the state of the poor lady.

Soon they got to the hospital wing Aline was already there with some medi-witch supplies and a healer was flooing from saint mungos. Pierre laid the lady down and whispered "Just make her better."

"We will do our best, and she will soon be good as new."

"Thank you. I'm going to go lay down, there is nothing to go back to at home." Pierre said slightly shaking.

"We will take good care of Pansy. Just go lay down." Aline said.

* * *

><p>See i even made a filler chapter that will be sorta important to the story... not really.<p>

But yes I'm sorry for the long since update. its long due. Im trying to get some more creativity for this story, ideas are welcomed. also... i don't know if i still have a beta. Highschool is a pain right now... especially because I'm going to a school where i get freshman sophomore and some junior classes at once. that i would have at school normally. I'm going to try to get more updating soon, tomorrow i have virtual day and i don't have to go into school so i can write a lot. These chapters equal 1,388 words.

OH and also, i have a tumblr and my url is .com :D its been my recent addiction.


	16. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews… reviews make me happy and update quicker :D… I'm still wondering about a beta? So if you are interested, please pm me!

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters… the plot, Aline, Pierre, and Jacques all belong to me.

Updates for sure this weekend! . drop me a review soon so i know how i am doing, and ideas for the story, message me them! Keep me in the know with what you think!

Love ya all ~ ALICIA

* * *

><p>Chapter 14.<p>

Last time

"Thank you. I'm going to go lay down, there is nothing to go back to at home." Pierre said slightly shaking.

"We will take good care of Pansy. Just go lay down." Aline said.

Now…

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all opened their eyes wide in shock. This is whom the boys rushed off to help save. The same girl, who wasn't always the nicest to the boys, but gave some advice in the halls. Hermione, and Ginny were at least semi good friends with her, and felt bad they didn't recognize her sooner. Looking on at the process of healing the horribly mangled girl. Aline looked up from her work. "You all know Pansy right?" They nodded, and the girls replied yes.

Aline smiled and said "She is a good friend and when she wakes up, she will need kindness, and you must be quiet. I don't want her to panic when she wakes up or else some of the medicine we gave her will not work."

At this Hermione looked at Harry, "You can leave now if you want, I know this will be a little awkward for you." Harry looked at Hermione as if she had grown a second head.

"Why should I leave? Yes, it might be awkward, but I have the same right to stay here as you." Hermione nodded her head, while Ginny grinned, and Aline smiled knowingly. As Harry sat down on the little spindly wooden chair that was sitting next to Pansy's sick bed, and stared into space, deep in thought.

Harry's Pov

When I saw that it was Pansy who was lying in Pierre's arms, part of me died seeing that she looked that bad. It's not a secret to Hermione that I have liked Pansy for years and hasn't told anyone. I hope letting Ginny, Blaise, and Draco know wasn't a bad decision. What should I say when she wakes up? How will she react to me sitting here? Why am I sitting here? Why didn't I leave when Hermione told me I should? What would happen in school if we ever went out? As these thoughts rushed through my head Mrs Zabini was fast at work with the St. Mungos Healer.

"Mione?" A voice asked, and it wasn't Ginny, or a guy's voice. I looked over at Pansy and saw she was lying there, eyes open, with a gentle smile on her face. "Its nice to see you." Hermione and Pansy were friends? Since when? Why have I not known? Does she know I like her? I then caught her looking at me. She simply grinned and then looked away, to talk with Hermione.

Gosh, she doesn't know what she does to me when she smiles. Especially when they are directed at me.

* * *

><p>sorry for the short chapter, i just updated this new library to! you should be excited for me, because i have so much to do and a tumblr to keep up .<p>

anyways, Reviews are lovely!


	17. Chapter 15

Ohhh, I'm back before this weekend is out and i went to go visit my grandparents today! YES on my part .

I hope you like this chapter and please review, and thanks to every one who has put me as a favorite/alert for the story and my profile i 3 you all. any suggestions/comments/concerns please direct to the ask box. i will try to fix things, i know i might have wronged a few facts i have put in before. OH and i will be updating more this week, because it is thanksgiving here in the us! and unfortunately on the drive i didn't turn into JKR.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Pansy's Pov

It is 2 days after the incident. I cant believe that happened to me. Harry had been nice, and asked me what happened so when I recounted the incident it sounded horrible, yet not as horrible as some things that I know he has gone through. So I told him the story.

Flash Back/Story 

I was sitting up in my room, when I heard a noise. It wasn't a normal noise, it wasn't quiet, and it wasn't loud. It sounded like someone took down the shield around the Parkinson Manor. Next thing I know, Papa came bursting in my room. "Pansy you must get under cover. The Lestranges, and several other Death Eaters are here!" he said desperately. I nodded my head, and turned to escape the house, I take several dark passageways only Papa and I know about. I rounded a corner, and Bellatrix came out and cursed me several times, I believe one of them was the crucio for a fact; others were like immobulus and to many other horrible curses.

End of Flashback/Story

While I was recounting the story to Harry with the many gruesome details, I had belittled my tears, he saw the tears forming over my eyes, and brought me into a hug, saying that it is ok to cry, and if I need to he can always cry on his shoulder.

I nodded slightly smiling, but the one thing I didn't want to realize is that I think I am falling for a certain Green Eyed person.

REGULAR POV

Hermione, Blaise and Draco were sitting up in Blaise's bedroom discussing what would happen when they went back to school, and what would happen for the last week and a half before the 1st of September. Ginny had gone back home for a day to help Bill with Fleur, and to see Charlie while he was still at the burrow. Harry and Pansy on the other hand had stayed at the Zabini's house for the rest of the summer.

"I really don't see a problem with me going as I am. It had to have been in the Daily Profit." Hermione stated firmly, while lying upside down on her brothers bed.

"Mione, the Daily Profit didn't publish anything, they currently are trying to figure out where you went. We have to keep you safe, if Mum and Dad say you have to go with a charm on then you have to go with a charm on." Blaise reasoned while pacing.

"NO, I will not stand for it, if they want to see the old 'Hermione Granger'" she used her hands as quotation marks, "then they wont, I will go back as Hermione Zabini and that's that. I will stay in Gryffindor, even though that wont matter I will be up in the heads room with the head boy."  
>"I'm head boy Mione, have you forgotten, or have I not told you?" Draco murmured in her ear<p>

"You might have told me, but I do not remember." She said soundly. "Now if you don't mind, I will be going now, I wish to speak to Pansy before I go to bed." With that, she left the room.

"Well that went lovely." Blaise commented, not stopping his pace.

"I guess. Will you be happy when little Miss. Weasley comes back tomorrow?"

"I…Well… Yes, for certain, but… I'm not sure… there will need to be something that I have to do before school starts." Blaise said with a slight flush rising over his cheeks

"Don't worry, same here, there are things I have to do before school, and I should go see if Hermione is cooled down now." Draco announced before he got off his perch on the end of the bed. Blaise nodded, and left Draco to go find her.

Hermione's Pov

I left the room running; I didn't know where I was going I just let my legs lead me. I slowed down and when I saw where I was I realized I was at the beautiful Hermione's portrait. "Hello, Mione." The portrait said, they decided Hermione would be what the portrait would be called because she came first, and then Mione would be Hermione.

"Hello, how are you?"

"I'm great, I saw some of my friends today that are in the south wing."

"That's great, I just found out some interesting news."

"Ooh what is that?"

"I will be heads with the one and only Draco." She said with a sigh.

"Isn't that a good thing I could have sworn you liked him?" Hermione giggled.

"Well yes, but…"

"But nothing young lady. You like him and you have a possibility to get to know him better."

"Yes…" They heard footsteps going up the hall. "Shush… someone is coming."

"Hermione?" They heard Draco call, which made the portrait snicker.

"He is coming you know, and he knows you like him, and you know he likes you. It wont be horrible if you let him know." Hermione smiled, before leaving her portrait to visit one of her many friends.

"Hermione! I've been looking for you, come on lets go to Blaise's room so he knows I found you, then we can go sit in your pretty little sitting room." She nodded her head allowing him to take her hand and guide her back to his room to speak to Blaise.

* * *

><p>So heres your long chappy i hope you like it! More to come this week<p> 


	18. Chapter 16

Guize Guize, i updated ., this chapter is a fluffy long one, i would like a few reviews, and i'm going to say, i am writing the next chapter right now, so I might update again today, i hope you love me for that, jk... anyways i am not jk rowling and will never be

Chapter 16

Draco led Hermione back to Blaise's room. "Blaise, I found her. Were going to go talk in her room." Blaise nodded back to his friend allowing them to leave, while sitting thinking about the next day. Draco went and took Hermione's hand and together they left the room. Draco slowly led her to one of the less used rooms in the back wing that had a baby grand piano and several other instruments. He sat her down at the piano bench, and sat down next to her. "Why did you leave when I said I was head with you?" He asked gently.

"I uh… I really don't know. I was thinking you were going to be, so it didn't surprise me. " She spoke talking quite shyly. "I guess its because I don't know where I stand with you currently."

"How so?" He questioned.

"The first day I found out about it, you were like distancing us, then when we were down at the lake, I found myself to be liking you more and more, then when we had the truth or dare, you guys guessed, and you finally guessed yourself. You never spoke to me about it, and I guess I fear, you don't like me, but as a sister. Im confused, and then you basically said that we would be living in the same quarters and working in close proximity the whole year and…" Slowly she trailed off.

"Hermione please listen to me when I say this. When I met you first year, I slowly fell for you. I was gullible to my father, and you know how they say boys always tease the girls they like?" Hermione nodded slightly smiling. "Well, that was the only way I could get you to notice me, and then before second year, my father sort of found out about this little crush, I'll call it, and he was not happy at all. In fights with myself, and, I really don't know why, but I decided to try to make you hate me, so that at least, at the most I would constantly be in your head. Its backwards thinking I guess."

"It is backwards thinking you silly little git."

Quietly he laughed, "At least it isn't and I quote 'Foul loathsome evil little cockroach' as you used to call me." Hermione smiled.

Looking up from the spot on the floor where he was looking, he quickly stole a firm kiss. When he broke them apart, he didn't know what to expect as her reaction. "Wow." Was the single word he could think of, and Hermione finally asked "Did you feel something?" he nodded his head "So did I, and I think I liked the feel of it."

"Same, do you want to try again?" this time Hermione nodded, and brought herself to him, making the kiss sweet and slow. This time they both felt the tingle twining up their backs, making them feel like they were on cloud nine.

"So where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione Zabini, would you like to go out with me?"

* * *

><p>Scene change with Blaise<p>

When Draco left Blaise flopped down on his back and started going into deep thoughts, about the summer, school, and a certain red headed person who liked to interrupt his dreams and made them 100 times better. When a head broke thought the floo. "Blaise?" It was the vixen that made his head spin.

"Yes ma'am?"  
>"I'm going to have to come over tonight. Is that ok? My parents have some ministry officials coming over to discuss details of something with my dad. My mothers going absolutely nutty and I can't stand it."<p>

"Yes love, you can come over today."

"Great, thank you, I will be over in like ten minutes or so with all my stuff." And with that her face left the fireplace. He smiled to himself. He could talk with her tonight, ad not have to worry about it for another day. Around 15 minutes later Ginny came though his private floo.  
>"Hey Blaise." She said smiling.<p>

"Ello' Gin. Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I cannot wait, I hear there might be something new happening this year." She said excitedly.  
>"Yea, I heard the same. I want Dumbledore to just tell Hermione and Draco, so they can tell us."<p>

"Wait, Blaise? Why Hermione and Draco."

"Don't tell anyone, other than Harry and Pansy, but they are the heads this year." Ginny nodded her head in understanding. "Gin, come over here, sit down. Stay a while." Smiling she came and sat down next to him, allowing room for him to roll over and lay on his stomach. He looked up at her, "So, we've been friends for a while right?"  
>"Yes, where are you going with this Blaise?"<br>"Well, I was wondering… if you wantedtobemygirlfriend."

"Could you say that again, slower?"  
>"I was wondering, if you wanted to be my, well, girlfriend." Ginny's face lighted up when he asked this.<p>

"Yes of course!"

"Great I was wondering what you were going to say."

They both laughed.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it please leave a review . and thanks to the many people who have A. Read, B. Reviewed, C. Alerted MeStory D. Favorite me/ story and thanks to dramione13, for telling me that i need to add more details, i hope this is sufficient


	19. Chapter 17

Sorry it took me so long to update, i had finals, and things to do, so i wasn't really able to write. but here is the long awaited...

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>The day that the twins both got a relationship, they later found that Harry and Pansy also got together the same day. Since that day the couples have been sitting together and doing group games. This had become a regular thing for them to do. Many nights Jacques and Aline would find the group up in one of the twins' sitting room, Sprawled over all of the couches.<p>

On September 1st Blaise and Hermione woke up at the same time, and made sure they had what they needed. They were mind talking, for long times they would be talking about what identity Hermione would be going to school as. They decided that she would take a potion that would last all day, allowing her to explain to some of her friends on the train and then at the feast, the potion would be reversed, and Dumbledore would announce her as Hermione Zabini, Head Girl. That had been the plan that when they confronted him, came up with. The three couples also decided that they would not come out with there relationships the first day they were there, but rather wait a week, and explain to each of their houses what happened during the summer.

….{}….At breakfast….{}….

As Blaise and Hermione were the first up they sat down at the 8-person table, across from each other, so they could quietly talk, until the others came down. Hermione was halfway though her bowl of cereal when a pair of hands came from behind and Blaise asked "Guess", which sort of angered her, as she knew it was not Ginny, or Draco, she guessed "Pansy?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I knew it wasn't Blaise, or Draco, his hands aren't as small, Ginny never does that and she wouldn't have come in as quiet… my logical guess was you." She said winded with a giggle. Pansy sat down on Hermione's left, while a half awake Draco plopped down on her right.

"Ello' love." He said kissing her forehead.

"Hi." Hermione said with a smile. "Wake up silly." She saw he had laid his head down on the table.

"No, I'm tired." He mumbled back.

"You will wake up, or you will get a tickle attack." With that he sat straight up, it was a bad thing that he had told her he was extremely ticklish. While the other couple was laughing, four other people in the household walked in and grabbed some breakfast.

"You kids are silly." Jacques said laughing, Aline was giggling along side him. "You kids can go take a walk, or take the horses to the lake if you want. Just remember you have to be back Hermione before 9:50 so we can get that potion working through you." They nodded.

The kids started deliberating what they were to do for the next 3 hours. Finally they decided on taking the horses out for a short trail walk. They raced out to the horse stable and 6 house elves brought over a horse each, already tacked, and ready to go. "Can we go to the lake please?" Ginny pleaded.

"What lake?" Pansy asked.

"This lake that Mione, Draco, Blaise and I discovered like the second day we were here. It was warm, and lovely, early this summer we spent lots of time there" Ginny said excitedly.

"Oh, in that case yes, it sounds like fun!" Pansy said.

That was the end of that conversation. The six youth, galloped into the forest and out to the lake, when they got there, they pinned the horses off to the side with lots of grass for them to eat, and went out to walk around the lake, play in the water. Hermione and Draco went to the spot they talked the very first time they were there. They sat down and Draco slowly pulled something out of his pocket, it was a small velvet box. "Hermione," he started his speech out slowly "We've had a great time together, and I love you so much, I was wondering…"

"You're not going to propose right?" Hermione interjected.

"No, I want you to take this promise ring. People in pureblood status, when they start to get serious, the guy gives his lady a ring, a promise ring," he opened the box "I want you to have my family promise ring, you wear it on your right hand ring finger, and it shows your taken. I want everyone to know you are taken." Draco slid the ring on to her finger, and stared into her eyes. Hermione started to speak,

"Draco, this is lovely, it's beautiful, and of course I will take it." Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." They both smiled, and sat there the whole amount of time, until Blaise came over and said it was time to start leaving. Draco got up, going to get the horses, Blaise on the other hand, grabbed his sister's hand, and felt the ring on her finger.

"What is this?"  
>"It's a promise ring, Draco just gave it to me." Blaise growled, not exactly liking where this was going.<p>

"So you guys are serious." Hermione nodded her head. "Mione, we just got you back, don't forget about us if you are starting to get serious with him. We don't want to loose you again." He said as she drew them into a hug.

"You wont lose me, you will never lose me, I could never let that happen. Besides, we have our brain powers, and probably some other twin powers to, you wouldn't let me forget about you." He smiled, as if that was the answer he wanted, he broke the hug, and brought her back to the horses. When everyone was there they left to go back to the house. Once they got there, Hermione pulled Ginny and Pansy up to her room, where her mother had informed her to go, to be made back into 'Hermione Granger' it took all three girls to help Hermione get back into her old 'bookworm' looks. When they were completed, they found the boys talking, and dragged them to the doors, with all their stuff, and they were off to the train station.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading, i love all the views, and reviews I've gotten from this story, and common its christmas break... and I'm thinking of writing a christmas themed story, drop me some ideas for that.<p> 


	20. Authors note 3

SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

I am sooo soooo soooooo sorry that I haven't been updating at all recently. But I need a little help. If you have ideas or anything please notify me, and Ill try my hardest to update sometime soon.

Please please please, don't give up on my story. If you can tell me stuff you like/dislike about it that would also be a tremendous help! I will be trying to get updating soon, and ill see if my teacher will accept rough drafts of this story for my free writes so I can try to get this done! Im also wondering how far would you guys like me to talk this story? That would be a lovely tidbit of information.

Again im sorry for not updating since like before Christmas! But so much has happened in my personal life that I haven't had time to work with this.

If you lovelys would like to get in touch with me other than over this please do so by going through my tumblr.

That url is

.com

and if you have any questions/comments/concerns please send me them there through my ask box (type /ask to get to the askbox on tumblr)

Thanks again, I hope this made any sence.

Lots of love

Dreamdancer504

Alicia 3


	21. Chapter 18 short

Hey guys! I haven't updated since December because of school but I'm back now! I hope to add more to the story soon! But for now here's a short snippet of what's to come again!

* * *

><p>….{}….On the train ….{}….<p>

Hermione peered up through her curly hair and smiled at Ginny. She, Ginny and Harry all sat in one compartment on the Gryffindor train back to school. She desperately wished she could have shared her thoughts of the past hour or so with her beloved boyfriend who was on the opposite side of the train. However that was one thing that she had to deal with because both her, her twin and her parents all agreed that she would go back to school on the train as Hermione Granger, and the potion would work until she got back to school and talked to Dumbledore. Getting Dumbledore to allow her in her true form to get re-sorted would take some time, and she knew the whole outcome could be potentially dangerous.

"What's got your tongue Mrs. Zabini?" Ginny joked.

"Life. School. Everything. I really hope Dumbledore allows me to have this resorting, however I don't want to leave you two." Hermione admitted.  
>"Herms," Harry started knowing few people were allowed to call her that "If you get sorted into Huff, or Claw, even Slytherin and not with us Gryff's, we are always your friends. Don't worry, and maybe you'll get more friends!"<p>

"I hope everyone takes this decently, and not freak out over it." She fretted still.  
>"Don't worry, we have you." Ginny and Harry stated at the same time. After some more conversation their reassuring statements slid her into a state of Zen that helped calm her nerves.<p>

….{}….With Slytherin….{}….

Draco's nervousness could be felt from yards away. He was relaxing at a table in the Slytherin upperclassmen cabin, which had tables spread out. At his table, Blaise and Pansy sat quietly with him. They both knew what was on his mind, because it was on their mind too. The talk their precious Hermione would have to have with their headmaster before school started. Draco would be present for the meeting because she was going to bring it up when they had their head meeting as soon as they get to school. Not looking forward to this rather awkward situation to come Draco leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>DunDunDun what does Alicia come up with next? Who knows? But here is a small instalment of whats to come. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner with school and everything however I am back now! I'm hoping to have another real chapter up before Wednesday, and many more this summer!<p>

Ohhh and I'm looking for a beta if anyones interested!


	22. Chapter 19

_Hermione's Mind_

**Blaise's Mind**

The train arrived on the murky muddy grounds in Hogsmeade. It had been raining for the past 10 hours. Draco and Hermione got off the train first as they were the heads for the school year, along with the prefects. They made sure all the first years got off the train safely and were with Hagrid, and then the rest of the of the school got off the train. Draco spotted Hermione in the crowd he nudged Blaise and told him to tell Hermione to wait back with Harry and Ginny until everyone else has gotten on the carriages. Slowly all the students filed out of the station to the great joy of the 3 Slytherin's and 3 Gryffindor's. Slowly the group of 6 made their way to the last carriage. As they were walking they separated off into their pairs, and Draco and Hermione skirted to the side, "How do you think we can get the story through to Dumbledore? How do you think he will respond? What's going to happen to me? What's going to happen to us?" the questions started spilling out of Hermione before they were completely separated from the group. "I don't know Mione, we can hope for the best though, and nothing will ever separate us." He closed his hands around her left hand and held it up to her letting her see the ring he gave her before they left.

….{}….At Hogwarts….{}….

The six slowly walked past the gates that were closed iron tight all of last year, Flitwick greeted them and told Draco and Hermione that Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them in the west corridors of the fourth floor where their room would be.

"Ahh, hello Draco, Hermione now I know you two haven't been on the best of terms ever, but we need you two to lead us the best you can." Dumbledore started his speech.

"Sir, there's something I must tell you. It honestly can't wait, it's urgent." Hermione cut him off. "Sir, I'm not who everyone thinks I am."  
>"Hermione, if your talking about you being a Zabini I know this, I believe that you let your potion wear off during the feast tonight, and you can come before the student body as it falls away and then you can make a speech, we can allow you to be resorted if you wish but this has only been done a handful of times as you know." Dumbledore started "Now for where you two will be staying…" he rambled off and Hermione's mind was wrapped around what she would say later today at the feast. As she thought about it the trio walked to the portrait of a couple which looked to be from the 16 hundreds. "This is the entrance of the heads room, this is Anamarie and Stephan they were the head boy and girl in 1587, they have guarded these rooms since early in 17 hundreds."<p>

The two looked quite like the reigning heads. Anamarie dressed in a floor length light lavender dress with sleeves that gathered to her elbow and fell outwards from there the back end almost hitting the ground on the portrait. Her hair was dark brown in large loops, swirls and braids. Stephan had a pair of knee high black breaches on with a puffy sleeved white shirt and a grey vest, and shiny black boots.  
>"Hello my dears," Anamarie giggled "you two may choose a password for this door, and please don't tell anyone it, we shall tell you if you have visitors both of us have a portrait in your room and a portrait that can contain either of us in the others" She broke off letting Stephan go on his part of the spiel.<p>

"The password will change at the end of the fall session and will change before the winter and spring seasons. You will be notified then, and we wish you a very good year as heads." Letting a smile grace both of their faces.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled whispering something in his ear he nodded his head and spoke, "we wish our password to be 'Change'."

"As you wish" and the door opened with a flourish, inside the common space was a cozy light brown with multi colored furniture, all tables in the room were a deep oak color and the two couches were dark brown leather. On the walls portraits of many different groups, notable heads boys and girls, a portrait of the founding members of Hogwarts, and notable witches and wizards. Hermione walked around with a look of awe on her face letting the new space sink in, walking towards the back of the room she found a small kitchenette with light yellow and blue colored walls. Slowly she and Draco met at the middle of the room where there was a small wooden sweeping staircase with intricate banners leading them up to where there was a large open space filled with bookshelves and comfy seats with two doors in the middle of the many shelves. The shelves circled the second level of the dormitory and there was floor for about 6 feet away from the shelves. After those six feet there was a railing that was waist high and then open space filled with a enormous chandelier lighting up the entire common space.  
>Hermione glanced over at Draco seeing him inspect the sizable amount of books that lined the floor before opening up the door that had her name written in a elegant script. On the other side was a huge bed that was draped with chocolate colored sheets. Like the rest of the furniture the bed was on a walnut frame. There was a small bookshelf for her to rest her schoolbooks on next to her desk along with the door to the bathroom on the right side of the bed, and on the left was a sizable wardrobe next to the door for the closet. The room was painted with a light green on three of the walls and one chocolate brown wall, which the bed was pressed up against. Exploring more she went into the bathroom and saw all the necessary things but doubled. Smiling Hermione left her room all together and went to see where Draco was. He had finished looking over the books and went into his room, leaving the door open. Hermione walked into his room seeing that it was essentially her room flipped with silver and dark green.<br>She walked behind him and hugged him from behind, eliciting a small gasp from Draco. Giggling slightly she moved around so she could see his face before leaning in to kiss him. "How do you like the room?" she questioned.

"It really is quite nice, and I enjoy the fact that you are only staying 10 steps away," he spoke. Hermione nodded, and pulled him from his room.  
>"Come on silly we have to go to the banquet now and I have to talk to the school, I want to get this over with." Hermione said mumbling.<br>"Don't worry love, you'll do fine." Draco reassured her.

* * *

><p>Hey guys thanks for the reviews and followers, it means so much when you give me feedback. Any who the next chapter should be up by this weekend, i have a weekend sorta free and schools just getting into the swing of things.<p>

Love yall and you will see the schools reaction and how it plays out in the next chapter!

dreamdancer504


	23. Chapter 20

**Blaise Talking**

_Hermione Talking_

__Hey guys sorry i havent updated in forever i hate writers block, but im back baby! a/n to follow chapter

* * *

><p>Slowly the duo started their way down to the great hall where it felt like doom was coming. Once they stood before the hall they glanced at each other and walked to their seats on opposite sides of the hall. Ron was missing from where Harry was sitting and a small spark of hope went out, if one of her close friends still wasn't going to forgive her for something she didn't even do then what would the rest of the school do? Dumbledore started his speech and nodded towards Hermione. She slowly rose and walked to the front of the room, paying little attention to what anyone was saying. Soon she stood next to Dumbledore and finally heard him say, "Now I know you youngsters wish for your food, but please pay attention to what Mrs. Granger is about to say."<p>

Hermione went and stepped to stand next to the headmaster and he placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and gave her a little nudge so she was standing in front of the podium. Nervously she stepped forward "Thank you professor, okay I'll try to make this short. Hello everyone, I have an announcement that does not directly have anything to do with school, it's more of a personal announcement. This summer I got a huge surprise which I had no clue about until I was told." She paused while making eye contact with Blaise.

**"Don't worry 'Mione, not everyone will be against you, I can say for the most part everything will be okay"**

_"Thanks Blaise, I'm trying to keep this short."_

"When I was a child I was taken from my true family, and what I currently look like is not what I really look like, currently I have a glamour that is disguising me. I am actually not a muggle born at all. I am actually a twin, a twin of a student that goes here."  
>When she said this the students started mumbling between one another: "who is her twin?", "is she for real?", "that's bull, she can't be a twin!" Were some of the things that made its way around the room.<p>

_"Blaise can you stand up? I think it might be easier on them if you announce it."_

**"Sure thing sis"**

Blaise quickly stood up and slinked out of where he was sitting, and made his way up to the podium. He spoke "Hermione is my sister, she and I we were separated as children, but over the summer connections were made and we were reunited. Soon the glamour will be removed, as it is a polyjuice the teachers can't take it off. Now before you people think that maybe she is trying to trick our family, those accusations are completely false. I myself know its true because we know many things about each other from the past and we even have twin telepathy." Some of the teachers and all students looked shocked at that revelation put out in the air by Blaise. As soon as all the commotion settled down he continued, "I want all of you to take this news as well as you can, and I don't want students to start throwing insults at her or at my family. You do that and you will have me to deal with, oh and due to the telepathy if you start doing something to her while I'm gone, you can be that she and I will be talking and I will be there as soon as possible. I will not accept anything foolish for sake of this news. You will treat my family the same and you will not act as if she's not related to me." He glanced over everyone to see if anyone looked like they were going to start something. Thankfully Dumbledore took over from here and announced that the feast was started, after he took Hermione into a back room and said that she could have a private sorting if she so desired, but she shook her head rethinking the idea, "thank you professor but I think I'm going to have to decline that offer, only because I know my family is fine with me being in Gryffindor and that even if I was a Zabini when I started school I would have been placed in the same place, I haven't changed all that much honestly."

"If that's what you wish Miss Zabini then that is fine. Good luck with your head duties and good luck with your relationship with Draco." He nodded to her ring.

"Oh this is a promise ring, but hopefully there will be an engagement ring next to it after we finish school."

"Either way good luck." He said with his all knowing smile and the twinkle in his eye.

Leading her back into the great hall she walked down to her friends and sat down with a big smile on her face. Slowly as she was eating the glamour started disappearing thankfully she was wearing her robe because some of her clothes were getting a little bit tight. Blaise noticed first and looked up to professor Dumbledore and told Hermione to go up and talk to Dumbledore. As she got up there, the professor smiled and stood up. "Students, I have a few more announcements to make tonight, firstly this is Miss Zabini's true form, and secondly the heads for this year are Miss Zabini and Mr. Malfoy. Thirdly the forbidden forest is strictly off limits, and lastly there are several surprises that will be reviled throughout the school year these will include balls and sport activities and other new things to do around the school." He grinned over the tables filled with students "Now first years follow your prefects and off to bed with all of you!" Slowly the students started filing out of the huge room, the rumble slowly decreasing. The last few students to leave included the group of teenagers who discovered their alikeness over the summer.

"Harry tell Pans, Gin, and Blaise come up to our room in like a half hour." Hermione stated grinning as she passed him.

"Yea sure I can do that, but where exactly is your room?"

"Oh, its on the fourth floor, to the right and guarded by to previous head students Anamarie and Stephan, dressed from the 16 hundreds style, just knock and either Draco or I will get the door."

"Sure see you then." Harry said smiling, knowing he would get to see the suite and see what Hermione is up which at this time of the year she always has something up her sleeve.

* * *

><p>Slowly Harry and Ginny made their way up to the Gryffindor common room but when they got there they saw a horrible thing, Ron was standing in front of the house and was leading a rally to get the rest of the house against Hermione. Calling her a traitor and that she was a false person trying to get in the heads of everyone. Lavender, Padma and the other 7th year girls were with him but everyone else kept trying to put a stop to all the madness that he was saying. Harry ran in and started yelling at Ron for trying to spread false rumors however Ron was taking none of what Harry was saying to heart and pulled out his wand holding it in a fighting stance, the younger students got escorted up the stairs, and Seamus tried to get in front of Ron to get him to drop his wand whatever it took, but Ron knowing what he was trying to do stunned him, and with a thud he fell to the floor, knocked out for who knows how long. Harry brandished his wand and started yelling curses all aimed at Ronald. Ginny and the rest of the fifth, sixth and seventh years watched and tried to disarm both students, no one got hurt quite yet, but then a hard thump rattled throughout the room, blood soaking the floor. A yell shook the room and some younger students came out to see what happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco made their way up to their room, stopping every so often to talk to some students who came up to ask some questions either about Hermione's new identity or if they knew what was going to be coming up. Unfortunately they knew nothing about what Dumbledore was on about disappointing many younger girls and boys from Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Surprising the duo they saw no Gryffindor's what so ever but eventually they made it to their room, with 20 minutes until the rest of the group was supposed to show up they grinned at each<br>other and started a heated kiss.

* * *

><p>Pansy and Blaise sauntered happily down to the Slytherin common room knowing that they will be going to see their friends and significant others soon. They slinked through the door and smiled at each other, knowing thoughts of the Slytherin's that were in this room were filled with questions. "Okay children, I know your going to have numerous questions for Blaise and everything but you will have to wait until tomorrow because its Saturday and we have plans for tonight and you will not intrude on that time." Pansy announced, "So back off and sleep on you thoughts. Do not under any circumstance attempt to do anything to Blaise, Hermione, Draco, Harry and the Girl weasel. You do that and you get to answer not only to the rest of us but to the headmaster, Snape, Jacquece and Aline as well."<p>

Blaise muttered into Pansy's ear "Enough with the threats."

* * *

><p>20 minutes later.<p>

Blaise and Pansy made it to the heads room and politely knocked on the door. Hermione opened the door looking solemn, and allowed them in. Harry was sitting in the room with Draco, his eyes red. He sat there looking at his hands and in a nervous voice he spoke. "Ginny is injured. Ron hit her with sectumsempra." At this Draco looked pissed because when Harry had said she was injured he didn't say how. He knew that that curse if it was not countered within 10 minutes can kill. "I countered it as soon as I could, but there was so much blood. I know he hit her with something else, and i rushed her to Madame Pomfrey but she said that Gin might have permanent troubles with her kidneys and possibly have some brain damage, it shouldn't be much and the damage should only really affect her hearing." Hearing this Blaise wanted to cry his precious Gin could have damage to her brain and her hearing. Could this affect their relationship? He pondered this for a while.

"Will she be okay other than that?" Blaise questioned

"Oh yea, Madame P. said that she will be free to leave tomorrow, and we can come up tonight. But that might not be a good idea as she will probably be sleeping. Gin while i saw her also asked that we don't treat her differently, and that we keep going like normal."

With that the discussion of Ginny stopped, and they sat there talking about some small things all not broaching the subject of Ginny's injuries. As they said good bye for that night they planned to sit at the slytherin table in the morning and meet up around 7:45. Hermione smiled as they left saying bye to their guests. When that door shut, she smiled and kissed Draco then slunk off to bed. Leaving Draco sitting in the common space staring at the fire.

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS!<br>Alicia here, so im sorry i havent updated in like months its not fair to you guys but im back.  
>I need to do some cleaning up previous chapters and i will do that and slowly update everything so when it gets edited i will have the chapter number say chapter # (edited) and so you know its updated. Leave some comments maybe? oh and my tumblr url is .com and i would appreciate if you would talk to me on there cause im on there way more than im on fan fiction.<p>

You guys are all amazing chikas and dudes for reading/following/favoriting my stories and everything. You all rock.

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
